Amanda Morse
Amanda Morse is a Librarian at St.Ignatius University and is a member of the San Francisco Resistance movement. Early History Born in that area of California that is neither considered to be the Bay Area or the Sacramento Valley, Amanda Morse is likewise indefinable. Her life as a child was flawless, playing with neighborhood kids on the cul de sac, listening to the scream C5 military cargo jets and the hissing whoomph of hot air balloons in equal measure as they crossed the sky. Her mother stayed home with her and her brother while her father drove transport trucks across the country. Amanda was 5 when the Visitors first appeared. Living in a city housing a major Air Force Base, the Morse family quickly became accustomed to the Visitors, and like many from the area, was sure their intentions were exactly what they promised. Then her father returned home from a long haul, face drawn, and bundled them out the door. At 7, Amanda was too young to understand what was going on, but even at her age, knew it was serious. They went to a friend’s in a little town on the coast, and her father sold his truck to buy a fishing boat. Her mother was convinced he was paranoid, and refused to believe the accusations he threw at the Visitors. She bundled up the children when he was out on the boat and went home. By the time he got there, she and their children were gone. Amanda returned home to find her father in despair on the lawn of their former home. She had run to her friend’s home the instant they’d arrived back in Fairfield, and hadn’t been in the house when the Visitors came for them. Together with her father, they returned to Bodega Bay and attempted to stay hidden. Post V-Day After the introduction of the Red Dust, life began to return to normal. Amanda went to school, played on the docks, and helped her father on his boat. Upon graduation from high school, she went to Kansas, where her mother’s family had moved upon the invasion, figuring that nowhere USA was the last place the Visitors would look. They weren’t far wrong. She attended Emporia State University, where she had intended to gain a degree in Elementary Education. What she ended up with was a double major with a Bachelor of Science in Library Science and a Bachelor of Fine Arts in Theatre Arts. It’s amazing what a scholarship and an afternoon job can do with your plans. She was also introduced to fantasy role-playing games, which she still indulges in to this day to one extent or another. It also gave her an interest in sword fighting, which while not exactly your standard college coed fare, did make her popular as “one of the guys” in certain circles. San Francisco After graduation, she returned to the West Coast, where she worked for the San Francisco Public Library system in the Special Collections department. Having always been an avid reader with an uncanny knack for retaining trivia, useless or otherwise, she was in heaven. After five years in San Francisco, Amanda returned to Bodega Bay to run the local library as a favor to the woman who had functioned as a surrogate mother to her during the Visitor occupation. She hadn’t realized how much she’s missed the tiny fishing town. She remains there, doling out information to the locals, scheduling book signings and children’s programs, and doesn’t give the Visitors a second thought. Personality Amanda is an optimist, to the point of being nicknamed “Pollyanna” by her father and close friends. She is sure the world is an inherently good place, and that no matter how dire the straits, humanity will, in the end, prove to rise above. Vital Statistics Age: 31 Height: 5'4 Hair: Brown Eyes: Hazel/Brown Family: *William Morse, father *Rachel Morse, mother, deceased *David Morse, brother, deceased Distinguishing Marks? A matched set of line scars running across the back of her hands from a fishing accident. Place of Birth: Fairfield, CA Professional Occupation: Librarian Training/Education *Bachelor of Science, Library Sciences *Bachelor of Fine Arts, Theatre Arts Played by Tara